User talk:GAYPORNLOVER4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Blake Dreyer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ggjk (Talk) 14:20, December 2, 2010 Reply: I think we should use a dark background It's a good idea, but... well, I don't really know how to implement that kind of change either... -- Lord Crayak 19:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Man, you scared me! 1 minute i'm reading a page and the next, BOOOOOOM!!! Grey Background. Please, Warn me next you change th background.OJOLara 20:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) i will help you out for editing it :) i forgot maybe you could do all the mckinley speedway survivors....it's ok for you right :) yeah sure im so glad that i help you maybe your gonna do the mckinley speedway survivors and i'm gonna do the others...:)Berbah 15:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Nadia Monroy: Casualty or Survivour? Before I begin what i'm going to say, i'm sorry about my immature twin brother OJOLanet. I'm his sister.Okay now, onto the subject. WHY THE HELL DO THINK THAT NADIA IS A CASUALTY????!!!!????!!! She is a survivour. no. she's both. i think she's both. Okay, sorry for being rude but I believe she's both. I guess that makes more sense.OJOLara 17:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) wait, your on the chinese wikia? do you know how translate it, because i can't read chinese.OJOLara 17:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) WELL DAMN! Look Homeboy,i'm i want to get yelled at, i'll go over to my sister's house and break her flower vase!ARE YOU YELLING AT ME CAUSE I'M A BLACK GIRL?!! no, Because, that's racist. You need read what i said mor carefully! I DON'T WANT YOU YOURSELF TRANSLATING! I Mean, Tell Me How To Use Freaking GOOGLE TRANSLATE, SO I CAN READ THE WIKIA!OJOLara 17:32, May 19, 2011 (UTC) i say shes a surviver because her head wasn't obliterated in the stadium 'Still Alive Characters Infoboxes how can you make them please demonstrate???' @Sroczynski: how can you create a living character infoboxes just like what you did??? because i don't know how please create a infoboxes just like Janet's on Living Characters on final destination.Berbah 17:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Living Character Infoboxes yeah i think maybe you should do it William Bludworth would be your first character to make an living character infoboxes then i'll do the others....thanks :)Berbah 05:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Actors'/Actress' Infoboxes Hi... uh can you make new infoboxes of actors/actresses in the final destination series? the new one like the deceased and alive characters?:) I just add the photos of the cast of final destination 5 and others. please?:)15Browning 15:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Final Destination Characters ok here's the thing: Tim is 15 Nora is 42 Kat is 31 Rory is 26 Evan is 25 Eugene is 28 Officer Burke is 22 Kimberly is 20 i just calculate it from the year 2000 then one of my friends facebook has an article about the novel with their ages on it in Final Destination 1 hello horror film wiki look in there and in wikipedia their birthdays are in there month day and year......:)(Berbah 11:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC)) Jonathan Groves Picture in the Speedway i forgot can u find a photo of Jonathan Grove in the McKinley Speeway because my photo of his is very small size....:)(Berbah 11:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC)) Wikiquote in every characters: Guys someone just ask me about getting qoutes in every characters is it ok fo you all??? Who are you? Anyway, of course I'm ok with this. Sroczynski 14:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Final Destination Wiki theme and logo Hi uh can you make an official logo for final destination wiki and a theme? please :)15Browning 03:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) i think Officer Perry and Ms. Smith are Thomas and Kimberly....i can write down that article of the newspaper but for now im gonna make pages on actors and actresses of the series :)(Berbah 09:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC)) U 4got about Amanda Crew and James Kirk of the romanric comedy film She's the man starring Amanda Bynes and Channing Tatum... James Kirk's role is actually Amanda Bynes twin brother. Amanda Crew's role is actually one of Amanda Bynes Bestfriend in the movie. Wrong Spelling Can you rename it to "Howard Siegel" because Seigel and Sigel were wrong spelling please?:)15Browning 11:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Categorize pictures Hi can u help me categorize the final destination characters'/characters' deaths' pictures please?:) not actors movie posters, or any other images just characters and their deaths If u don't know i'll show u Step 1: Go to more photos Step 2: Click any character pictures by using "View photo details" Step 3: Categorize the pictures by click "Add Category" Step 4: Type: "Images of (wiki page title)" example: "Images of Timothy Carpenter" Step 5: Click save, if the category is red click it then type the name of the character. Tip If there are any number of characters in the image, type the number of categories in each character If any of the pictures are categorize find more or all of it by clicking next Be sure that any of it is correct okay:) 15Browning 22:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Page slider If u guys want to make a page slider this is the format:) 06601.jpg|Sidney returns back home.|link=Scream 4|linktext=When Sidney returns home, she brings the past back with her. PattyCropped.jpg|Are you ready for Stab 6?|link=Stab 6|linktext=The Stab franchise returns! 00165555.jpg|What about Stab 7?|link=Stab 7|linktext=Are you dying to see it? 002~1.jpg|The Killer and her boyfriend.|link=Trevor and Jill|linktext=Read more here! 15Browning 11:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) How could you get that picture of deceased TIm after he's been crashed by a glass pane? Is it a mannequin? About Cynthia Daniels Picture ahhhm do you have a picture of Cynthia Daniels in the race track?? because the picture n her infobox is very not clear so do you have a Cynthia Picture u can post it on my talk page please and thank you :)Berbah 14:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) thank you very much :) Berbah 15:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Valerie Lewton's Brothers apperantly she has only 2 brothers i think Waldo and ( Varkus or Farkus) i think :) Berbah 15:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) About Ms. Valerie Lewton's Mom wait is it Ms. Lewton or Mrs. Lewton??Berbah 15:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Kat Jennings Profession guys can u help me with Kat Jennings occupation or Profession is it journalist, secretary or office worker??? ok here's their known for we all know that Evan Lewis is known for a lottery winner, Rory Peters is known for a drug addict, Nora Carpenter is known for being a mother, Eugene Dix is kn own for being a teacher, Tim is known for being a son, Officer Burke is known for New York State trooper and Kimberly Corman is known for a college student. i think the only i know for Kat is she's very known for her witty and humorous personality :) Berbah 15:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) yeah i think so too :) Berbah 15:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) About Flight 180 wait what section???Berbah 17:33, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Upload some pictures of Evan, Kat and Rory do you have pictures of them :)Berbah 14:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks yeah that too movie stills upload it i would like to see that :)Berbah 14:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Teacher or Principal yeah i think so and by the way the user named hornean just put Larry Murneau being a principal instead of teacher, ahhm he's a french teacher right??Berbah 11:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Cheyenne's Page can you make a page of Cheyenne? :)Berbah 07:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The Gibbons Farm make a page of the Gibbons farm because i have a picture of it when they have a picnic :)Berbah 11:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Design i think you could put the information about the different design. because every survivor that is on death list will be Impaled, Crushed or Mutilated by different objects...Berbah 15:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) except for Clear and Eugene, Ashley and Ashlyn and Kimberly and Officer Burke which can turn out to be one designed in two survivors. and some similar design including Terry and George they have the same design but the difference between these deaths is the vehicle that's hit them Terry's vehicle was a bus and George was an ambulance. Detective Suby's page and Deputy Steve Adams name Page i forgot i actually made a page of deputy steve adams the one who throw Isabella in jail so the name is ok right?? oh and make a page of detective suby the one who interrogates the survivors of Route 23 i also had a photo of him actually.Berbah 15:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) i also had a photo of The Dental Receptionist and The Destist of Tim Carpenter so can you create a page of them also.Berbah 15:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC) yeah thank you so much :)Berbah 16:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) yeah maybe his name is Danny Carl Walls. oh i forgot comment on my blog i write a new blog there about "i wish Matt Lanter would be in the franchise". and comment on my MY RORY SLIDESHOW GALLERY. and it's very obvious that Rory is my favorite character....lolBerbah 17:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) i actually just renamed that Mckinley to McKinley and i'm actually not the one who renamed it first the user named Nicho929 is the one who renamed it jist Look at the Recent Wiki Activity if u wanna know....Deweyriley 01:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) it's ok i will help you with that don't worry.Deweyriley 01:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) yeah i was the one who edited alot in scream wiki...Deweyriley 01:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) oh i removed the category of locations of the McKinley Mall.Deweyriley 01:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, would just like to know, how do you delete a page? I see that you moved all my writing over to another page, or maybe you just re wrote the title to my Mckinley Mall page. Anyway I'm confused, how do you delete pages? :) yeah ^_^Deweyriley 01:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I know, But how do you delete it? About the Mckinley Mall page, you could have just changed the title of my page to the new title. Honestly I didn't know the name of the Mall, but it was a better guess than just Mall. The old Springfeild mall page is just all my writing. But, anyway, how do you delete the page :) How to find the administrators i know maybe u can ask user Ggjk and Left4Deadseries FAN because i think they were the only admins here and i can see that user Berbah ranked number 1 in this wiki but i don't think she's an administrator here yet maybe she will soon.Deweyriley 01:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry for not knowing it was called a different name. I did see where you got that from, and you have to admit how hard it is to even find the name. I'm guessing you don't know how to delete the page, I have no idea, and am finding nothing. please help if you can :) yeah she's a girl and if u can read the talk page in Final Destination 5 u can read there that she's a Gymnist...Deweyriley 02:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) similarity to Candice's profession Premonition or Precognition Page make a page a bout premonition and how the character has a premonition. put also an additional destails about Premonition meaning.Berbah 03:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Tim a smoker??? is it necessary to put an avid smoker at a young age on Tim's Page??? that would be horrible please remove that sentece i think it will make the page look unattractiveBerbah 14:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Carter Horton Actually he did want to commit sucide. When he found out he was going to die. He said that him and terry would get back together on the other side and why should he wait any longer. He drove the car hoping he would kill himself. He was in control and wanted to kill himself. When he stopped on the train tracks he was thinking if he wanted to really go threw with his plan, but than decided not to kill himself do to the fact 'he is in control of his own life' but the car wouldn't start. The other characters were also trying to talk him out of killing himself with the train saying "this isn't the way" "come on carter", and when he was driving they said "don't do it with us in the car" Carter driving the car through traffic is an example of failed suicide, death wouldve never let them get into an accident with his reckless driving. ________yeah, i recently watched the 1st and 2nd films and thats what he said. Either way it was an attempted suicide. I mean I don't think anyone wouldve survived the driving he did, its only because he is untouchable Terry's Death help Sroczynski do you think Terry will walk in a middle of the road, i don't think so so maybe you can edit the middle with off the road it well be nice and put also Jack Curtis on that which was a sentence called a bus comes, driven by Jack Curtis, speeding into her, hitting her, running over her and killing her instantly. it's that ok right???Berbah 15:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Tims Page ok i will rename Tim's page if it's ok with you all....Berbah 15:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) how about you move the Timothy carpenter to Tim ???Berbah 15:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) no i mean move to the page that was in before thats what i mean....Berbah 15:37, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Tim Carpenter thanks Sroczynski :) Death by Caffine No, you're wrong. The Cafe is death by caffine where the 4 friends meet at after the opening sequence. It's the same set up and everything. If that picture isn't the same cafe(which it is) than most of that page wouldn't be right, as it talks about them meeting there throughout movie. It's the same cafe. First of all chill out, okay. Getting pissed isn't going to help, at all. It has to be Death by Caffine, the first shot of the place is death by caffine. Also if you look at the counter, when the camera moves away from the "coffee maker" you can see the specials, and the same counter that Nick buys the milkshake from. There is also cake on the counter, which means its clearly not a bar. I don't recall them drinking red bull, it was like soda and other mixed drinks in different mixed and matched cups. If it was red bull, the cafe would probably sell it. Also the different mixed cups is the Death by Caffine style, like its signature from the ending scene too. Also, it was dark in the cafe because it was Night. The ending scene of the film was during the day. The Cafe was crowded the 1st time we saw it because busy can pick up at different times, and when Nick, Lori, and Janet get drinks at the end they sit by the window. It's a different part of the cafe. It is the same Cafe. And please, I don't appreciate the responses I get from you, so calm it down a bit. :) Nicho929 14:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Salon Danter and Gransgate Customs Pictures can u upload a picture of Salon Dante and Grandsgate Customs??Berbah 00:16, June 25, 2011 (UTC) please and thank you Death by Caffiner See I was arguing about the first scene in the final destination, i understand, that place isn't even in the movie. I was just describing the cafe that followed after the opening credits that was death by caffine, and i thought you were saying it wasn't. I was not even looking at the picture, I apologize, I seen the friends sitting there and I thought it was a deleted scene from the opening. I was like what, it was not that crowded in that scene of the movie.... I gotcha ya. We were just on different views of what we were seeing. :) About Cast and Characters Pictures Don't worry i already had a photo of Fred Henderson, Chris Fry and Lisa Marie Caruk..but the others not so much...Berbah 14:11, June 25, 2011 (UTC) create a page of the skate rat because i have a picture of him and put also a detail..on what his role in that movie....please and thank youBerbah 14:11, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Theater Manager and Scaffolder's page make a page of the theater manager and the scaffolder because i have a picture of them...Berbah 09:37, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Blog WOuld you comment on my recent Blog, please? Nicho929 23:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) it's official Meghan Ory is not on the film according to the source of E! News Ory's character was originally to be in the film, but due to the conflict to her show True Justice(2011) she was forced to withdrew and dropped in the film, and few days later she was replaced by Jacqueline Maciness Wood who is gonna portray Olivia Reynolds but her character was indeed need some development before shooting the movie.... 15:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) You Page??? Guys i think theres someone here is make You Page i think we should delete that page in order to avoid vandalism on this wiki.Berbah 16:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) You and annie chapman pages Joeysmch 17:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC)yeah actually i'll try to erase that page, but i discover who only the admins can, i only erase all that weird content, and i think the same person is writing in the annie pageJoeysmch 17:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hunt's Pool i got this picture and i don't know what's the name of this place... Hare Krishna's Page make a hare krishna's page because i have a photo of him. Meghan Ory you got it all wrong she's cast in final destination 5 meghan ory is casted. 15Browning 10:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yup It's yours yup it's yours, but i only upload 7of them the others were 15Browning's :) FD5 Deaths can u spoil the deaths for me in my talk page Premonition thanks what bout Premonition deaths GUYS CAN WE MAKE A PAGE OF KAHILL AND CORY MONTHEITH??? About renaming pages Well we need to do something about renaming pages that he renamed burke, weine, schreck and block. well let's wait for admins to do it15Browning 09:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiene and Scherck well i just renamed it because the user named Wiiboy4ever changed agent schreck's name so i just thought that to make things clear .. and i don't want agent schreck's name to be the only agent so if u can change it then change it i don't know if Wiiboy4ever will be happy 4 that...because he always change names what so ever :\Deweyriley 10:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me but why did you delete their last names? Just because you're an idiot who finds their last names unnecessary doesn't mean everybody else is. Nice try moron. Anyways, if you do it again you will be reported. Fucking imbecile Foul language doesn't get you banned from a Wikia honey. As long as it isn't on an article or a page. LOL Idiots who can't spell don't belong to a Wiki. And when was I being bossy? Yeah, your arguments are false. "Or even being rude, annoying and bossy?" wow, I'm so blind. That wasn't about me at all -.- Wow, you're really see through. It was so obvious you were talking about me. Just quit Main Page... Thanks :D n.n Joeysmch 03:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) TONNI, NIKKI AND KAHILL PAGE GUYS CAN U MAKE THE PAGE OF TONNI AND NIKKI (EVAN'S FORMER LOVERS, THO ONE WHO PHONE CALLS HIM WHEN HIS APARTMENT IS BURNING) AND ALSO KAHILL THE ONE WHO JULIE FLIRTS DURING THE MCKINLEY TRICENTENNIAL CELEBRATION!!! 04:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Correcting Thank you for that correction... And I am sorry I don't know it.UnfriendMe05 04:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC) How could we delete this photos???? Sroczynski i think i need help theres someone who upload a picture that is not an actress, actor, characters or related in the final destination series just look this photos ill show you: how can we delete this??? :( What are you talking about??? I did not put that stupid |} on that page i just replace Candice Hooper to Caldera!!!Deweyriley 11:14, July 30, 2011 (UTC) is Dennis and Candice related??? I saw the video on youtube and Candice's surname is Hooper so i just thought if Candice is Hooper then Dennis should also be a Hooper???Berbah 13:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ok look for it and tell me too if they really are related cause i wanna know if Dennis is really Candice's father or something just made that up to make us confused :) Berbah 13:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) About the "|}" I know i seen it, but i didn't put it. if i save it it does it by itself and i didn't type anything. why did u blame me? :( 15Browning 14:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Candice Hooper really?? Hooper is really her surname i didn't know that because i didn't watch the video but ok then if it is Hooper then it's Hooper but what about Dennis is he a Hooper too????Deweyriley 11:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Seann William Scott's name i change Seann William Scott's name because in an interview of Entertainment news and Chelsea Lately i found out that the true spelling of his name is "Seann" double N and not "Sean" because some people always bragin' about his name that insisted that it is Sean with one N and it is not so he created a twitter and a real facebook page so everyone will know that the true spelling of his name is "Seann" and not "Sean". thanksBerbah 04:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I did not do anything t the main page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! User: Fungame Hi, actually isn't him, because when you edit the main page, those things (the * and |} ) automatically appear, even when you didn't change anything, i hope, someone fix that. Joeysmch 14:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC) This thing happened to me, and i have to edit two times, and maybe you edit this when someone add this things accidentally. isn't they fault. Joeysmch 14:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Need Help Sroczynski i think we had a problem i think someone just renaming pages that is very unappropriated the user named Analdestiantion.... he even renamed Rory a "Crack Head" that is so disrespectful to other i think we should do something.... work together to make that user disappear for life :'(Berbah 02:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah he is still here and i'm so sad because he renamed almost all the pages with the unapprorpriated name...that is so disrespectful i think we should do something Berbah 02:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Opening Skeletal Death in FD series Just Upload some archive/skeletal footage of the previous deaths in FD series so it's ok to put them into the characters page i think :\?Berbah 05:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) On Dennis Where did you get the information?? 15Browning 22:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Guys need a big help guys someone again just vandalized the pages in here just look what happen to Final Destination 2 page someone erase all the informations and plot and infoboxes and replace in a disrespectful manner..oh my god i just wanna die again how can we rebuilt this :'(Berbah 15:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC)